Tricked and Trapped
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Reader beware, you're in for a moral scare. Please read everything including the warnings. Rape
_**Story Used: Trick or Trap**_

 _ **Author: RL Stine (Forgive thee Master for I hath sinned)**_

 _ **Characters Used: Scott, Kenji, Mickey, Morty**_

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Brutal rape, very mild abuse, if you aren't familiar with RL Stine, the main characters of his stories are twelve. These characters are their current age and have not been aged up**_

 _ **Final words: PLEASE READ THE ABOVE WARNINGS IF YOU HAVENT DONE SO**_

 _ **Page story is based off of: 92; Below this in italics are actual quotations taken from the book**_

 _Mickey grabbed my ankles. His brother held me around the shoulders. The three dudes carried me across the street and through the cemetery gates._

 _"Hey, guys? What are you going to do?" I cried. My voice came out tiny and shrill, like a bird chirping. "Can we talk about this?"_

 _"Sure. Go ahead and talk," Kenji said._

 _"We want you to have a good photo," Morty said. "Something to remember. I mean, a sixth grade photo is a big deal, right?"_

 _"We want yours to be special," Mickey said._

 _I struggled and squirmed. I tried to kick myself free. But these guys were just too strong._

 _"I really want an ordinary photo," I said in my little bird voice. "Nothing special. Seriously."_

When they were far enough away to not be caught by prying eyes, the guys dropped Scott onto the muddy ground. Scott let out a cry of pain as his shoulder bumped into the edge of a gravestone that was half submerged in the mud. He rubbed his shoulder as he sat up. "Ok guys, you've had your fun. My clothes are messed up for picture day. Just let me go before I'm late." He was then pulled back down to the ground and held there. He began to squirm and panic. "Aaahhh! A zombie got me! Somebody help!" He cried. He quickly calmed down when he realized with relief that Morty was the one pinning him down and not some reanimated corpse, though he wondered if he was better off. Scott's heart raced rapidly as no one did anything for a moment. He felt as if he should be trying to run for his life and began to wiggle around again, only to have more pressure put on his shoulders, causing the gravestone to dig into his skin painfully. He looked up at his captures while Kenji took out his phone and aimed it at Scott's terrified face. "W-what are you going to do?" He asked again.

"We did promise you a good, special sixth grade picture for day right?" Kenji asked as he snapped a picture of Scott. He then slid his finger to record and passed the phone to Mickey. "Make sure the only face you get is his." He instructed.

"I got it."

Kenji turned his attention back to Scott and got down on his knees, settling between his legs. Whatever they were planning, Scott had a feeling that it was worse than whatever it was he thought they were going to do. He watched as Kenji hooked his fingers onto his belt loops and began to tug at his pants, sliding them off. "What, no Hello Kitty today?" He taunted. Scott felt tears sting his eyes. This wasn't right. Whatever it was he was doing, it wasn't right. Nothing about this was right! He began to kick and scream for help. Hoping that someone cutting through the cemetery to get to school would come to his aide. Even a zombie would be helpful right now. But there was none. He kept kicking, hoping to get a good hit in enough to stun Kenji and hopefully break free of Morty. Instead, Morty brought a hand to Scott's throat and squeezed lightly. Scott immediately shut up and looked up into Morty's eyes, tears of fear slowly sliding down the sides of his face.

"Calm down there Scott. Don't want to do anything the both of us will regret, right?"

Another tear fell from Scott's eye. He gulped and shook his head at Morty's question. He slowly looked back down at Kenji who had held his feet tightly together in his hand. He practically ripped off the smaller male's underwear and opened his legs wide.

"Hey, get a shot of this. It looks so pink and tight."

Kenji said to Mickey who had done what he was told. Scott tensed when he realized that they were talking about his butthole. He instinctively closed his legs only to have them forced back open by Kenji. "I didn't say you could close them." He said sternly. Scott let out a mixture of a sob and a whimper. "L-let me go! I wanna go home! I don't like this! What are you guys planning?!" He cried. Fresh tears rolled down his pale cheeks. His eyes widened when he heard the sound of Kenji's zipper slowly making its descent along the line. His heart rated jumped to panic mode. What were they going to do? Why did his lower half have to be naked? The fall air was so cold and it looked as if it were going to rain again. He squeaked as his legs were forced open to a painful extent, the camera getting a full view of his limp dick and twitching asshole. He broke out into a cold sweat, not understanding what was going on. "P-please, I just want to go home... Please..." He begged, his voice getting quieter and quieter. He tensed up even more when he felt something hot and solid nudge at his no-no parts. "No! Let me go! I promise not to tell anyone that you did this, just let me go!" He began to panic again until Morty's hand tightened around his neck. He coughed and sputtered as his panicking and the hand around his neck made it hard to breathe.

"Calm down little canary. The good part hasn't even started yet."

Before he could ask what Morty meant by that, Scott's eyes widened and his hands flew up to Kenji's shoulders to push him away. His body reacted before he felt the searing pain that shot up his spine and spread to every single nerve in his body. Morty covered his mouth as he let out a painfilled, blood curdling scream. Kenji had forced his way into him and just went straight to thrusting vigorously into him. He didn't even give Scott and his body a chance to register what was going on. Scott tried to futily push Kenji away as he screamed in agony. "Stop! Stop it! You're ripping me! I'm bleeding!" He sobbed. He felt the blood trail down from his butt to the muddy earth below. He punched, slapped, and pinched Kenji but to no effect. His little hits did nothing to the much larger and stronger male who plowed into Scott, dirtying his insides. He then pulled out and sat back on his haunches. "Who's next?" He asked. Scott rubbed his eyes as he sobbed and whimpered. Tears spilled from his eyes in twin rivers that flowed down the sides of his face.

"Hey canary, if you sing loud enough, we might let you go."

Morty said. He slammed into Scott with no warning, tearing him even more. This time when Scott screamed, nobody stopped him. There was nobody around to hear him anyway except for the three guys that surrounded him. Morty was worse than Kenji. He moved around in every direction possible, groaning and moaning animalistically and having no mercy on Scott whatsoever. Scott had screamed his throat raw and just let out painfilled grunts and whimpers. He just wanted to die right there. That or have the mask on just so he wouldn't feel this or be there. His cries for help and mercy fell on deaf ears as Morty continued his relentless assault on his once virgin ass. All Scott could do now was beg for him to stop in between sobs. Soon Morty pulled out also, leaving Scott a little time to take a breather. He began to curl up only to have his body forced onto his stomach, then his knees got propped up, raising his rump in the air. He knew the few moments of hesitation was just so they could get the state of his hole on camera before Mickey plunged in. He kept the camera in his hand while he shoved Scott's head deeper into the mud. His thrusts weren't as forceful as his brother's but he still didn't have any mercy on him. He kept the camera on Scott's face, capturing every pained expression he made, every sob, every tear, every whimper.

They continued doing this until they finally got close to their climax. By this time, Scott was lying still. The only movements he made was his shivering from the cold and the silent sobs that continued to wrack his body even after the sounds themselves had long since stopped. The guys stroked themselves until spurts of white shot out and landed all over Scott. He flinched at every new sensation until he curled up into a tighter ball with a whimper and a soft sob. Zippers were pulled up, pants were buttoned, and pictures were snapped of Scott's pitiful form. He remained on the ground for an hour after they left. He slowly got up, trying not to scream out in pain of the aftermath. He limped home, took a shower, hid his clothes in the back of his closet, then went to school. He lied to the teacher and said that he had a dentist appointment. During transitions between classes, people looked up from their phones and laughed at him. It didn't effect him. Nothing effected him at this point.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my evil writing. I shall go back to my cage in hell and await my punishment.**


End file.
